


Armin’s Ass in Gym Shorts

by Remmy-AoT (Remembrance)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Comedy, Cute, Cute Butt, Homosexual Discovery, M/M, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembrance/pseuds/Remmy-AoT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of how Eren Jaeger found out he was gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armin’s Ass in Gym Shorts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notsofriendlyghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsofriendlyghosts/gifts).



> So this short and sweet (or short and stupid) story came to life when I asked Ghost for a prompt, and I was given "Stretching". So hopefully you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Cheers~!
> 
> * * *

Locker rooms were disgusting, and this one was no exception. Nobody in their class wanted to be there—In fact, nobody in their right mind would have wanted to be in there. Eren quickly changed from his regular winter clothes to his gym clothes, which consisted of a white sleeveless shirt and blue track pants. He glanced around, wondering where his best friend was, but considering Armin wasn’t around he figured the blond just finished before he did.  
  
Even though Eren hurried, the pungent smell of sweat assaulted his nose. If that wasn’t bad enough, there was the smell of piss wreaking havoc in the corner, and all the deodorant spray a person could need. He swore he could smell the hint of semen, like parsley sprinkled over a nice dish.  
  
He shuddered, fighting back the nausea.  
  
Eventually he stuffed his things in a free locker and headed for the gym.  
  
When he was out of that hell hole, he took a deep breath, remembering what actual oxygen tasted like, and looked around. He saw a blonde girl sitting on the bleachers and she waved at him. He grinned and waved back.  
  
It was the guys versus the girls today. Two classes merged together to play indoor soccer. Krista, however, was unable to participate since she badly fractured her ankle when she jumped out of a tree.  
  
Eren cringed at the memory: Ymir was telling her to just jump and she would catch her—Ymir did not catch her. As much as Eren wanted to be angry at Ymir for it, he had seen how she had been making Krista home cooked lunches every single day, giving her desert, offering to carry around her books. It was a completely new side to the shady girl as far as he knew.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Eren turned his head.  
  
Armin was hugging his arm, looking at the other team.  
  
Eren smiled. “Hey.”  
  
Armin looked at him and offered a crooked smile.  
  
Eren frowned. “What’s up? You’re boss at soccer.”  
  
“Oh, no.” Armin took a quick breath. “It’s not that.”  
  
“What?” Eren cocked his head to the side. “Don’t tell me there’s a girl you like on the other team, is there?”  
  
“No,” Armin replied quietly. “It’s just… Are these shorts too small on me?”  
  
Eren looked down.  
  
Like Eren, Armin was wearing a sleeveless shirt. He was wearing a pair of black shorts that Eren hadn’t seen since the seventh grade—two years ago—and they were in fact too small on him.  
  
Knowing how his best friend would react, Eren just shrugged. “Just a bit, not really.”  
  
“I brought the wrong pair today,” Armin pouted. “I was in a rush… They’re not too tight?”  
  
“They’re fine. Come on, it’s just for an hour. You can move fine in them, right?”  
  
Armin nodded.  
  
“Then what’s the problem?”  
  
Armin swallowed hard and looked forward. He nudged his head, motioning forward with his chin.  
  
Eren followed the gaze to a certain girl on the other side. He made an ‘Oh’ face before smirking. “We told, you, right? Annie and Mikasa had a little talk with Hitch… she won’t make fun of you anymore. And if she does, just let us know, okay?”  
  
Armin gave a nervous nod, but the tiniest smile cracked onto his face. “Thanks.” He sighed. “I’m pathetic…”  
  
“No you’re not,” Eren frowned. “You’re cute.”  
  
Armin blinked, before he scowled. “Don’t make fun of me, Eren.”  
  
“I’m not!”  
  
“You are…” Armin looked to his feet. “Kids are cute.”  
  
“Well, yeah…” Eren pursed his lips. “But girls call guys cute all the time, like how Annie said Reiner and Bert are pretty cute, or like how Sasha thinks Marco’s cute… Well, everyone thinks Marco’s cute.” He turned his head. “Kirstein!”  
  
Jean, who was several steps away, looked at him and made an angry face. “What do you want, Jaeger?”  
  
Eren snickered. “You think Marco’s cute?”  
  
“Hella cute,” Jean shouted before giving a firm nod.  
  
Marco, who was standing next to Jean, just smacked his arm. “J-Jean!”  
  
“What?”  
  
Armin watched the exchange and a small chuckle broke out of him. “I guess… it depends on the contextual usage of the word…”  
  
Eren nodded. “Yeah.”  
  
Armin thought about it before he rubbed his arm. “So… how do you use it? Like a girl calling a guy cute, or like a guy calling a girl cute?”  
  
“Uh,” Eren scratched his head, “Does it really matter? I don’t know… Like a guy calling a guy cute?”  
  
Armin’s face slowly warmed before his cheeks turned pink. “O-Oh, o-okay,” he stuttered. He suddenly stepped forward, so Eren couldn’t see his face.  
  
Eren frowned, tilting his head. Armin had been doing that to him a lot lately, and he had no idea what it meant or why. He was about to ask, when a voice grabbed everyone’s attention.  
  
“Listen up!” Keith Shadis, the teacher of the male gym class, called out. “It’s boys versus girls today, and I don’t want either side hassling each other or Nanaba and I will get pissed.” He turned to the boy’s class. “You think I’m mean when I’m angry? You should see her! She’s a witch!”  
  
Nanaba just smirked. She glanced to her own class, knowing the girls wouldn’t dare question her. “We’re going to start with stretches and warm ups.”  
  
Eren sighed. Stretches… They had only been implemented in gym classes after a kid injured himself and the school blamed a lack of stretching (Connie ran into a tree—if anyone had asked Eren, he’d say trees were the enemy), but he played along. He started with his shoulders, shifting his upper body to one side and going as far as he could, before shifting himself the other way.  
  
Armin, in front of him, reached up then reached to touch his toes.  
  
Eren stopped.  
  
In the tight shorts, his ass was hugged perfectly.  
  
Eren felt his throat tighten.  
  
Round, utterly smooth… as far as form went, he was practically wearing nothing.  
  
Eren always knew his best friend had soft skin. If he reached out and touched Armin’s…  
  
Armin wiggled a bit as he did his best to reach his toes. He tried cheating a bit by leaning to one side so he could touch at least one of his feet.  
  
“Eren!” his teacher yelled.  
  
Eren snapped out of his daze. It was only then he felt the burning on his cheeks and the little thrill in his pants. He looked down. It wasn’t boner o’clock _yet_ so he was thankful but with what direction his imagination was going, it would be soon. “Oh shit,” he turned to look at Armin’s ass again, but the blond was staring at him with a confused expression.  
  
Armin tilted his head, “Eren?”  
  
Eren ran. He bolted to the stands, away from the rest of the group and made his way to the stands. He ran a dozen steps up then took a seat. Everyone was looking at him. He was a little thankful about his reputation though; if it had been another kid, they would have just thought he was trying to skip class—but Eren Jaeger never gave less than everything he had for P.E. so he actually got some concerned looks and worried glances instead.  
  
Nanaba exchanged eye-contact with Keith before giving him a little nod. She quickly ran over and examined him. “Your face is flushed… What’s wrong?”  
  
“Just, uh,” Eren looked at her and swallowed hard. “Sudden nausea.”  
  
She frowned.  
  
Loud footsteps made them turn to the side.  
  
Krista, who was wearing a leg brace on her left foot, offered a smile. “I can watch over him, see if he gets any better or worse.”  
  
Nanaba considered it for a moment. “Alright. But if he gets worse, don’t worry about us. Immediately take him to the office and have the school nurse look at him.”  
  
Krista nodded. “Will do.”  
  
She nodded in return. Confident in Krista, she headed back down.   
  
Krista took a seat next to Eren and watched him for a moment.  
  
Eren sighed, touching his burning face. “I’m fine. I’m fine.”  
  
Krista smiled. “Okay, but just let me know. There’s nothing wrong with feeling sick.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
The game started. All the while, Eren’s green eyes were locked onto Armin, watching him move. Soccer involved a lot of kicking, which meant legs, which meant thighs, which meant… He swallowed hard. He frowned and crossed his arms.  
  
Krista pursed her lips. “Your face is really fierce… Eren, what is it?”  
  
Eren took a deep breath before he turned to her. “It’s just… Krista… I might be,” he swallowed hard, “I mean, maybe…”  
  
“Eren, what it is?”  
  
Eren took a deep breath and looked at her. “I’m gay.”  
  
Krista patted him on the shoulder and smiled. “Me too. Me too.”


End file.
